Freaky Flight of DOOM
by Saturnia
Summary: I got it up! I FINALLY got the SI up! Cheer for me! *CHAPPIE 2 UP!* 1 more entry before the third chappie! Sorry bout the lateness!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi hi! I FINALLY got the SI fic I promised I would make! I've been really busy with vacations, homework, cleaning up my room, homework, tests, homework, essays, homework (You get the point yet?). I sorry to those people who I didn't get into this chapter, and I promise (or at least hope) that I'll be able to fit you into the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Saturnia, cuz she is me. The authors own themselves, Tosha owns herself, and all JtHM and Invader Zim characters are owned by the all-powerful and almighty Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
The Freaky Flight of DOOM!  
  
A story by Saturnia  
  
  
  
~I luv Zimmy!~  
  
Saturnia drove along the road in her stolen Ferrari, singing the "Doom Song" at the top of her lungs, completely oblivious (of course) to the people crashing into trees, gates, and other drivers while covering their ears. Trying to block out the horrible sound of her voice.  
  
She stopped singing immediately once her destination came in sight, the airport. She made a left into the parking lot, and parked her car. Leaving the keys inside it. She sniffed and turned away "Bye bye, car…" she said mournfully. A thought ran through her mind ~Maybe I can get some of those cheap salty peanuts on the plane!~ . She squealed, picked up her suitcase, and skipped toward the airport happily.  
  
Saturnia (again) stood in front of the airport, panting and gasping for breath. It hadn't looked nearly as far a walk from the car. She shrugged, and started walking into the airport. Until someone grabbed her shoulders, and shook her from behind. "ARGGGG! Who? What? Where? When? Why?!" Saturnia screamed, drawing the attention of passing normal people.  
  
"HI!!!!" The shoulder-shaking person screamed back at her. Saturnia turned around "Tosha!" "Hi, - *an ice-cream truck drives by them (though I have no idea why there would be an Ice-Cream truck at and/or near an airport...) playing that annoying music *!!!"  
  
Saturnia's eyes flared "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." She said angrily. "What should I call you then?" Tosha asked timidly. "Saturnia, duh!" "Why Satur-" She cut off, seeing the look on her friends face. "Never mind…" "What ever… Why are you here anyway?" Saturnia asked "Didn't you hear? I'm coming with you!!" Tosha exclaimed. "You ARE?!" "YUP!"  
  
"But… How did you coax your parents into letting you come? I have no idea where I'm going!" Saturnia said "Huh? But… I thought you did!" Tosha said, since she couldn't think of a better answer. "Nope! I just felt like going somewhere, when I got a brochure in the mail. I read it and thought it was a good idea, 'specially since it said something about IZ" "IZ?" Saturnia stared at her blankly "What?" Tosha asked. "For the Tallest's sake, , how can you call yourself my friend if you don't know what Invader Zim is?!" "Ooh, Invader Ziiiiiiiiim…. Sorry, I forgot for a second there" "Well, next time, if you forget, I swear I'll chop your head off" Saturnia said darkly. Tosha gulped "O-Okay…" "Good, now lets get in before we miss our plane!!!" Saturnia exclaimed, skipping off toward the entrance of the airport "Uh… Yeah!" Tosha said, following quickly. But their skipping was cut short as Saturnia crashed into a tall, and very thin man with blue hair, a shirt with an ever-changing logo, a trench coat, and funky lookin' boots (^_^ Heh…). "Oww… Oh, sorry. My bad…" Saturnia murmured, ducking her head and walking away into the airport, with Tosha close behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Johnny C. stood up and brushed himself off, then turned to glare at where the girl had run off. Well, at least she had said sorry. He shook his head. For people these days, even a 'Watch where you're going!' was somewhat rare. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened "I'm going to miss the plane!" he shrieked, running off into the depths of the airport.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tosha and Saturnia sat down in their seats, looking quite relieved to get out of the overly packed airport. Saturnia looked around, a strange look on her face. "What is it?" Tosha asked. "I don't know… This plane just seems a little….Weird" "Look who's talking" Tosha mumbled "What was that?" "Nothing! Maybe it's because of how little people there are in here," Tosha said. "No, I think it's the point that almost everyone is wearing a trench coat…including me" Saturnia added as an after thought. "Um… Excuse me?" someone said, standing next to Tosha and Saturnia's seats. Saturnia turned to the person…Mmyep, she had brown hair with purple streaks on the front two strands (think Akima from "Titan A.E."), black pants, black combat boots, a sleeveless black PVC shiny black trench coat, a blue short sleeved tee shirt with the words: "I'm insane! Kiss me!", Dib style glasses, and a backpack with a laptop and who knows what else. "…Yes?" Saturnia said, "Is this yours?" The person said, pulling a mouse type cat…thing. "VIXEN?!"  
  
Vixen squealed at the sight of his owner "Hiiie!" he jumped out of the person's hands and clung to Saturnia. "GAH! Getitoff, Getitoff!" Saturnia shrieked, clawing at Vixen. "Okay. Squee-ness!" Vixen chirped as he jumped off and sat down on Saturnia's lap. Saturnia sighed, looking at the person who was eying Vixen with a mix of curiosity and fear. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself" Saturnia said "I am the ALMIGHTY SATURNIA!" She declared proudly. "Neat! I'm Invader Bast!" "Really? You mean Invader Bast from ffn?" "Uh-huh! You from ffn too?" Invader Bast asked "Yes…" Saturnia said hesitantly. "Weird, I haven't seen any of your story's…" "-.-; Yah… I'm a slow typer" Saturnia mumbled.  
  
Just then, someone with long red hair, a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans jumps out from behind Bast. "Hello!" she squeaked, "I heard you were saying something about FanFiction.Net? Well, I am Mirage DeDreamer!" She said, bowing. "Wow! Unusual! Three people (including me) from ffn! YAAY!" Saturnia squealed happily.  
  
Suddenly, the plane started shaking violently "It's taking off!" Vixen yelled "THIS is taking off?!" Saturnia yelled back at him. Once they took off, the plane was leveled again, though still a small bit rocky. "Where is this plane going anyway?" Mirage DeDreamer asked once she got her breath back. "I dunno" Saturnia and Invader Bast said in unison.  
  
"I know where!" Someone in the back of them yelled enthusiastically, jumping out to show long dirty blonde hair, one green eye and one blue eye. She was pale, thin, and pretty twitchy. She had a long-sleeve red shirt with black stripes, black pants, black boots, and, of course, the usual black trench coat. "Ooo, who is you-ness?" Saturnia asked, turning around in her seat to look at the twitchy...person… "I'm Shibby!" the twitcher (A/N: Heh heh… Twitcher) announced proudly. "Hiya Shibby!" everyone said together in greeting. "Hi… Who ARE all you people?!" Shibby asked, glaning from person to person nervously. "Well, I'm Saturnia, this is Invader Bast," she points to Bast, who waves happily "Mirage DeDreamer," points at DeDreamer "and…. uh…. dat's it so far!" Saturnia said, smiling. "Oh, neat, well this plane is going to—ARGGH!" they all started screaming as the plane shook violently again, but they definitely weren't landing yet. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" was all they heard until everything went dark. 


	2. And they arrive...

A/N: Umm, this took a long time to finish. I was working so much on mah Noodle Boy fic, that I didn't pay attention to my other ficcy's. I'm sorry if I didn't fit everyone that requested to be in it... in it. Yup, sorry is I. Oh, complete change of subject, go and read my Noodle boy fic, "Happy Noodle Boy's Escape". R&R! And.... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but myself in this fic. Mmyep.  
  
"The Freaky Flight of Doom"  
  
A story by the Mighty and powerful SATUUUURNIA!  
  
R&R!  
  
  
  
Saturnia stumbled out of the ruins of the plane. Somehow, no one had died in the crash, but one person had gone missing. Tosha. Saturnia suspected that she had still survived. But no one had any idea where she was.  
  
Everyone looked different... more... 2D, more.... *animated*. When all of the people from ffn looked forward, they noticed another crashed plane, with people scattered around it. One boy, looking to be about 11, with spiky blonde hair, a grey 'flag' (I dunno what you mean by 'flag') Tee- shirt, an unzipped navy blue jacket with a black pocket on the left shoulder, tan pants and tennis (I suppose you meant 'tennis', not 'tenna'. If not, I have no idea what tenna shoes are) shoes. The boy looked up at the group of writers blankly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Portal. You guys...eh, girls... crashed too?" Saturnia nodded at him. "Mmhmm, we've been here for a few hours already... anyway, I'll introduce you." He motioned to the small crowd of people behind him. "This is Evil Ducky" he pointed to a girl with long black hair, and deep red eyes. She had on a long black Tee-shirt with the word 'DOOM' in big letters on the front, black jean shorts, blue and white canvas sneakers, and a backwards hat with bangs poking out of the hole in back with the letters 'E.D.' above it.  
  
Smoke poofed around her, and she jumped out of it. "TADA! Hiya!" She squeaked happily, bowing to the people who were clapping at her dramatic entrance. "Thank you, thank you, I love you all!" She giggled.  
  
"Um, yeah, this is Kami." He waved his hand at a girl with black hair (purple highlights, of course), and blue eyes. She wore a black 'somebody needs a hug!' shirt, black pants with a Gaz patch, black boots, and a long blue trench coat. She grinned at everyone, but didn't say anything.  
  
"And, last but not least..." He paused for dramatic effect ".... Nutzy Megan!" A girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes waved. She wore a long, baggy dark blue Tee-shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and, the usual, a trench coat.  
  
"I guess I should introduce you guys too, huh? Um, this is Mirage DeDreamer, Invader Bast, and Shibby" Saturnia said, pointing to each person as she said their name.  
  
"Don't forget meeee!" Vixen said, appearing on her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, and this is Vixen, my annoying pet RAT." "Heeeeey! I's not a rat!" Vixen pouted, and disappeared.  
  
"Right. anyways, you all are fan fiction writers, am I correct?" Portal asked, and everyone nodded their heads. "So am I, though everyone here seems to be Invader Zim writers... AND, their all girls." he sighed sadly. "Why must I be the only boy?!"  
  
"Vixen's a boy!" Saturnia chirped "That doesn't help..." he whimpered.  
  
"Well," Mirage DeDreamer started "why were only fan fiction writers brought here? Why not... normal people?" Saturnia shrugged "I dunno! Strange, isn't it?" she nodded in agreement with herself.  
  
"We can't stay in the forest all niiiight!" Kami said, pouting. "Yeah, Bast and I will go and try to find the nearest town. We'll tell you if we find anything." Invader Bast nodded, and started off into the forest, Saturnia close behind.  
  
... "So, what do we do now?" Portal asked.  
  
"I dunno. Anyone for poker?"  
  
* * * * Johnny climbed out of the ruined plane, and looked around. There were a few people sitting in a circle, playing poker. He decided against going over to them. Instead, he turned, and ran into the forest, hoping to find the nearest town before sunset.  
  
* * * *  
  
Invader Bast and Saturnia walked aimlessly throughout the forest. "Are you SUUURE that we aren't going in circles?" Bast asked Saturnia "I could'a swore we past this tree at LEAST 4 times already." "No, it's just in your tiny, insignificant mind." "Oh..."  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
"Heeeeeey, you callin' me STUPID?!"  
  
"Heheh.." Saturnia chuckled "Maaaaybe!"  
  
Bast was about to attack her, but Saturnia cried out, pointing at a small figure, about 3 feet in size, with shiny elvis-hair, green skin, and 'purple eyes' "EEEK! ZIM!" She screamed, running back toward the crash site.  
  
"AGGGH!" Bast yelled, but stopped mid-yell. "Hey, are you really Zim?" He gave her a funny look, and nodded. "Oh... AHHHHH!" She zipped off after Saturnia.  
  
A/N: Please, no more people until the next chapter. My head hurts! R&R! Perty puweez? 


End file.
